


eyeliner woes

by lemon_lullabies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Gratuitous use of italics, Kissing, M/M, SO VERY GAY, They are gay, bullying is NOT poggers, can you pine in an established relationship?, fyi i do NOT endorse bullying, gon can, ha ha point and laugh at the little gay boy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_lullabies/pseuds/lemon_lullabies
Summary: “This close, Gon can see each pale freckle that tiptoes across Killua’s nose. The scent of his shampoo is intoxicating. What Gon finds most fascinating, though, is Killua’s eyes.They’re outlined in eyeliner.“Or: Killua wears eyeliner and Gon wants to try (also he’s extremely gay).
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 38
Kudos: 174





	eyeliner woes

**Author's Note:**

> hello dearest reader!
> 
> i'm currently having EXTREME killugon brainrot so please enjoy this fic based on a conversation with my funky gay boy killua kin friend. smh if only we both straight

When Gon says Killua is pretty, it isn’t just your typical pretty. Really, everybody is pretty in their own way, and Gon can talk about the objective prettiness of any of his friends. But Killua is different. For one, he’s just objectively _stunning_. Anyone with eyes can see it: his brilliant hair and striking eyes and upturned nose and high cheekbones—Well, you get the idea. Gon could wax poetic about Killua for hours if you let him. 

It’s not just his objective beauty, though. The more you get to know someone, the more their personality becomes written all over their face. Someone who is beautiful but dull as a brick loses their luster, and someone plain but fascinating becomes something gorgeous. Gon has known Killua for seven years now, and he’s the most amazing person Gon has ever met. With that in mind, Killua is also the most beautiful person Gon has ever met. His intelligence is drawn across each cheekbone. His patience is scribbled across the curve of his brows. His selfless, unconditional love nestles itself in the dip of his upper lip. And Gon is mesmerized. Every day, Gon doubts he could love Killua any more than he already does. And every day, he surprises himself by falling in love even more. Somehow, Killua becomes more ethereal every single day.

It makes his heart hurt. He’s so full of love that it _hurts_. It’s like his heart is overflowing, pushed to the brim. One glance at Killua and every sensible thought goes out the window because _Killua is here and he’s alive and breathing and somehow, through some gift of the gods, he loves me and he’s not going to leave_. Sure, maybe he’s young. Maybe he still has a lot to learn. But Gon thinks this is it: this is love, and he doubts he could ever love someone else the way he loves Killua. He meant what he said at age 12, all those years ago. He wants to stay with Killua forever.

Right now, Killua is on the phone with Alluka, talking animatedly. His eyes are bright and his hands flutter around as he speaks. How is he so cute? Gon feels that telltale pull at his heart, and he doesn’t resist the urge to sit behind Killua on the bed and wrap his arms tenderly around his middle. Killua startles for a second but relaxes into his arms quickly. His gestures are subdued to accommodate Gon’s presence, but his lips are upturned just barely. Gon rests his head on Killua’s shoulder, content to simply watch his face as he talks with his sister.

This close, Gon can see each pale freckle that tiptoes across Killua’s nose. The scent of his shampoo is intoxicating. What Gon finds most fascinating, though, is Killua’s eyes.

They’re outlined in eyeliner.

And it’s elegant, so elegant that Gon resists the urge to trace the perfect wings with his finger in fear of messing it up. The darkness makes his eyes shine even brighter, and Gon is slammed in the face with a relentless desire to kiss those gentle eyelids. He doesn’t; Killua deserves this time with his sister. He can wait his turn.

Gon wonders idly where Killua keeps his makeup. He never sees Killua applying it. Hm, maybe he should do some snooping. Or, you know, just ask Killua. Whichever works.

Gon is so lost in thought that he doesn’t even hear Killua hanging up. He’s only pulled out of his reverie by Killua turning to face him and placing a hesitant kiss on his cheek. And there it is again, that overflowing feeling of love that steals his breath away. Gon is so undeniably proud of Killua for initiating intimacy; he’s been trying to convince Killua that he’d gladly take whatever Killua wants to give, that anything Killua wants, Gon wants just the same, if not more. Slowly but surely, Killua has been letting himself act on his desires, and Gon is overjoyed. He responds to Killua’s kiss with a beaming smile. He hopes that it can convey every ounce of love that’s racing through his body.

“Why were you staring at me?” Killua asks, voice soft and low.

“Hm?”

“You were staring the whole time I was talking to Alluka. Why? Do I have something on my face?” He brings a hand up to his cheek and rubs at it with the sleeve of the hoodie he’s wearing. Gon realizes it’s his hoodie and, oh, his insides feel like they’re boiling. Something primal and possessive rears its head in his chest. He wants to kiss Killua _so bad_.

So he does. He pushes Killua’s hand away and surges forward, hands cupping Killua’s cheeks. He trails his thumbs along Killua’s cheekbones as he tilts his head for a better angle. Killua is frozen in shock for a moment, but quickly catches on and returns the kiss with vigor. Still, it’s Killua who pushes Gon away by the shoulders after a few seconds.

“That doesn’t answer my question, idiot,” he hisses breathlessly. Gon just giggles, his tinkling laughter filling the room. Killua pouts in response, shoving Gon’s shoulder in retaliation.

“I was just looking ‘cuz you’re pretty,” Gon responds, eyes wide and honest. And Killua flushes, as always.

Killua mumbles something along the lines of “I’m not that pretty,” but it’s too quiet for Gon to make out completely. He gets the idea, though, and he can’t let Killua get away with thinking something so horribly and irrevocably untrue.

Gon grabs Killua’s face, palms caressing his heated cheeks. “Killua is the most _beautiful_ person I’ve ever met,” and he’s so overwhelmed by the need to communicate this undeniable fact that his eyes swirl with desperation. “It can only ever be Killua, forever and forever!” He racks his mind for an accurate metaphor, something that can encapsulate the whirlwind of emotions burning him alive. “When I look at Killua, it’s like everything else vanishes, and it’s just you that fills the world with color, bursting into brilliance like the birth of a star.”

Killua’s mouth is agape, his breathing shallow. He pushes Gon’s hands aside, twisting to face away and letting his bangs fall into his eyes. “When did you learn such big words?”

“When did you learn makeup?” Gon responds.

“Wha—What does that have to do with _anything_?”

“I was just curious because it’s so pretty!”

Killua scoffs. “I learned how so I could help Alluka with her makeup. Does that answer your question?”

Gon ponders for a moment, eyebrows knitted and mouth pursed as he chews the inside of his cheek. “Why do _you_ wear it, then?”

Killua’s bashful again, tucking a lock of his wild hair behind his ear. “Do you… do you not like it?”

Gon gasps, aghast. “What? No! It makes Killua’s eyes even more pretty!” Killua scrunches his nose in distaste at Gon’s compliment, and it’s the cutest thing Gon has ever seen. “Ne, Killua… do you think you can do eyeliner on me?”

“Haah? Why?” Killua bristles, confused, as a trail of soft pink forms along his cheeks. 

“Please???” And Gon applies those pleading eyes that he knows are Killua’s weakness. “I just want to try,” he whines, pushing out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. He watches with delight as Killua’s resolve crumbles.

“Fine,” he murmurs, looking anywhere but at Gon.

And then Gon is cheering, bouncing the bed as he sits and throwing his arms in the air before wrapping them around Killua’s waist. “Thank you, Killua!” He nuzzles into Killua’s neck, breathing in the scent of home.

“It’s whatever,” Killua mumbles, feigning disinterest. Gon sees past his façade easily.

“So can you do it now?”

“What??? _Now???_ ” Killua looks taken aback, pushing Gon away to look into his eyes. Mmm, Killua has pretty eyes. Has he said that already?

“Well why not?” Gon asks, and it’s just as earnest as always. Of course Killua could never resist him. He stands, and Gon lets out a disgruntled whine at the lack of Killua in his arms.

“Calm down, stupid. I’m just getting the eyeliner.”

Gon releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and sits as patiently as possible, posture straight and hands resting in his lap. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, too full of nervous energy to sit completely still. He closes his eyes and there is Killua, painted vividly in his mind. He’s standing in front of Gon, a sly smile on his face and it makes something swoop in his stomach. Killua’s eyes are full of mirth and something else Gon can’t quite decipher and _he’s so breathtaking_ and the Killua in his mind is leaning forward, eyebrows cocked mischievously and the space between them diminishes as he comes closer and closer and _closercloserclose—_

“What are you doing, dumbass?”

Gon’s eyes fly open and a very real Killua is standing in front of him clutching a makeup bag in one hand and smirking with his eyebrows raised and it’s so similar to Gon’s daydream that he’s rendered speechless. And _he’s_ the one who flushes, for once.

Killua shakes his head in amusement. “Whatever, you big dummy.” He sets the bag down to Gon’s left and Gon peers over as Killua digs through said bag until he triumphantly whips out something that looks like a glorified pencil. He turns to face Gon, pursing his lips. “So, how are we gonna do this?”

“Um, you put it on me?” Gon suggests quite helpfully.

Killua rolls his eyes and huffs. A tuft of hair flutters with his heavy sigh. “Yeah, I got that. I meant how am I going to reach your eyes? This isn’t exactly the most comfortable angle.” He gestures to their current position, seated on each side of the abandoned makeup bag.

“Well, I stay here and Killua stands between my legs,” Gon states, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. And there Killua goes, blushing yet again. Gon should make a game out of this: how many times can he make Killua blush in one day? Killua opens his mouth to protest, but after a moment of contemplation it actually seems like the best course of action. He gingerly steps between Gon’s knees, wielding the eyeliner pen with the poise of a well-seasoned makeup putter-oner. Gon just made that word up on the spot. Shh.

“I’m gonna need you to look up for me,” Killua states as he uncaps the pen. “I’m going to trace along your waterline, so try not to blink or it’ll mess it up.” Gon doesn’t understand half the words in that sentence, but he nods anyway, steeling himself for the coming onslaught.

And then the pen is so close to his eye and he tries not to move, he really does. But sitting still has never been his forte.

“Gon! Stop shaking or this isn’t going to work!” Killua scolds. He places a hand firmly on Gon’s knee, preventing its incessant bouncing. Maybe there’s something magical about Killua’s touch, because all the nerves in Gon’s body come alive and he stops shaking, biting his lip as Killua finishes his left eye and starts on the right.

All this looking up gives Gon a good chance to examine their ceiling. It’s not that fascinating. He wasn’t quite sure what he was hoping to accomplish with this investigation. It’s just a regular old ceiling. He forces himself to stare at it, though, because if he doesn’t, he’ll have to look at Killua and he’s not sure that’s a wise decision with Killua so close.

“Alright, now close your eyes,” Killua demands as soon as he finishes the right eye. Alright, that’s easy enough. With his eyes closed, Gon doesn’t have to look at Killua OR the extremely dull ceiling. It’s the best of both worlds.

What Gon so conveniently forgets is that, when you take away one sense, all the others become heightened. His nose is already good as it is, but now with Killua so close and nothing else to focus on, Gon is _intoxicated_. The scent of his shampoo meshes so perfectly with Killua’s natural scent, like petrichor and the tingling right before lightning hits. It’s _addicting_ and _tantalizing_ and Gon wonders if this is a new kind of torture. He can smell Killua, can feel him as he carefully traces around the corner of Gon’s eyes but he can’t _touch_ and it may be the greatest test of patience Gon has ever endured.

Finally, _finally_ , Killua pulls back. “There all done. You can open your eyes now.”

So Gon does, and Killua is just standing there in silence, eyes wide. Gon can’t help but fidget nervously under his heavy gaze.

“Does it look bad?” he questions, suddenly self-conscious. Killua doesn’t answer. “Killua?”

Then, suddenly, Killua is lunging forward and pushing Gon back onto the bed and his lips are on Gon’s and it’s heavenly. Killua’s hands are everywhere: running along his cheekbones, splaying across his chest, tugging gently on his hair.

Oh.

_Oh._

Maybe Gon should wear eyeliner more often.

**Author's Note:**

> these bitches gay! good for them, good for them.


End file.
